Et si on inversait les rôles
by Apollo16
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fiction Plus liés qu'on le pense. Jay a perdu quelqu'un de proche, et il ne va pas bien. Seul Justin sera capable de vraiment l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Je sais que je suis un peu en retard mais je vous publie finalement la suite de Plus liés qu'on le pense. Désolé pour ce petit contre temps mais j'ai recommencé à l'écrire trois fois avant qu'elle me convienne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cependant je vous préviens on ne verra pas apparaître Justin tout de suite.**

 **Merci d'avance pour tous les commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1: 

C'était une journée comme les autres pour les citoyens de la vile de Chicago. Un peu plus froide que d'habitude, mais c'était l'hiver et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Durant la nuit, la neige avait recouvert la ville d'un manteau blanc pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants dont on entendait les rires dans les cours d'écoles, ou les parcs. Les adultes n'étaient pas aussi ravis de cette situation, mais ils avaient l'habitude et ne disaient trop rien, ça passerai et le printemps sera de retour dans quelques semaines.

Tout comme pour le reste de la ville rien d'inhabituel ne se passait au commissariat du district 21. Le sergent Platt tenait l'accueil comme toujours, et depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, dans son humeur habituel elle donnait à chaque officier sa tâche à accomplir pour la journée. Dans les bureaux de l'unité des renseignements les inspecteurs terminaient leur rapport en retard, ils n'étaient sur aucune enquête pour le moment et en profitait tant que ça dure. Seulement cette journée juste ordinaire prit fin quand le sergent Platt accompagna un homme en uniforme de l'armée en haut des escaliers, là où se trouvait l'unité du Sergent Voight. Tous les policiers dans la pièce levèrent les yeux, surpris de voir un militaire ici. Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jay, le seul ancien soldat avec Al, mais pour ce derniers son temps dans l'armée datait d'il y a un peu plus longtemps. Ils espéraient qu'il savait qui c'était, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Jay ne le connaissait pas, en revanche il connaissait très bien l'uniforme de cérémonie que portait ce militaire, et ce n'était pas bon, ces hommes venaient rarement annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

-Halstead. Dit le Sergent Platt, avec un regard étonnement sympathique, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et ce n'était pas rassurant.

Le détective comprit que ça le concernait, il fit signe au militaire de le suivre dans la salle de pause, pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé.

Erin était inquiète pour son partenaire, elle avait pu lire sur son visage son appréhension, alors qu'il suivait l'inconnu dans la salle de pause.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Jay préféra engager la conversation.

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort du lieutenant Kyle Bishop.

Jay secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible, n'importe qui mais pas lui. Kyle était son meilleur ami, c'était comme un frère. Sans lui il ne serait jamais rentré au pays en vie, il lui devait tout.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il après avoir un peu repris ses esprits.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire.

-Très bien, je le découvrirais moi-même. Il n'avait peut-être pas le niveau d'accréditation le plus élevé de l'armé mais il avait des contacts et plus important il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé là-bas.

-Est-ce que sa femme a été prévenue ? Interrogea Jay.

-Non, le lieutenant Bishop avait laissé des consignes très claires disant que c'est vous qui devait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, il était au courant pour ses consignes. Il avait fait une promesse à son ami quand ils étaient encore tous les deux en Afghanistan, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait la tenir un jour.

-Merci.

Il raccompagna le soldat jusqu'à la sortie du commissariat, ça lui permettait aussi d'éviter pendant quelques minutes de plus les questions de ses équipiers, qui viendraient il en était sûr, ils n'étaient pas détectives pour rien.

Il remonta les escaliers, le plus lentement possible, il était quasiment sur que si il ralentissait encore il allait s'arrêter. Il passa la grille et continua son chemin, sans un mot, ce n'est pas lui qui allait parler le premier, peut-être qu'ils ne demanderont rien, mais ça c'était sans compter la curiosité de Ruzek. L'une des plus jeune recrue de l'équipe mais qui avait aussi parfois oublié que tout le monde n'était pas obligé de répondre à ses questions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Un de mes amis est mort.

La réponse sec de Jay coupa nette Adam dans son élan, il avait préparé une série d'autres questions, comme à d'habitude sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur tout le reste et il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que ce qu'il dirait pour blesser son équipier.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Al en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur, il savait ce que c'était de perdre un ami au combat, c'était encore pire quand on n'était pas là-bas avec lui.

-Merci.

Ils avaient clairement tous envie de poser d'autres questions, ou au moins de faire quelque chose pour aider leur ami, mais ne savait pas quoi. Ils préférèrent ne rien faire, du moins pour l'instant, Jay ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à accepter de l'aide. Al leur fit discrètement signe de retourner au travail, Jay avait besoin de temps. L'inspecteur regarda en direction du bureau du Sergent, il vit tout de suite que ce dernier avait entendu ce qui se passait, il alla le voir, il devait lui demander quelque chose.

-Sergent ?

-Entre.

Jay entra dans le bureau mais ne s'asseya pas.

-Je pourrais m'absenter pour quelques heures ?

-Je te laisse ta journée.

-Quelques heures suffiront.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Jay hocha la tête, il savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter.

-Si tu as besoin de plus de temps n'hésite pas.

-Merci Sergent.

Il sorti du bureau, ça c'était la partie facile, il lui restait le plus difficile aller annoncer à la femme de Kyle qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son mari, et que son fils n'a plus de père.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous dois des excuses je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'ai posté le premier chapitre, j'étais en partiels et je pensais avoir le temps d'écrire mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Donc voilà la suite, finalement. Je suis maintenant presque en vacances donc j'espère réussir à poster plus régulièrement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci par avance pour tous les commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Jay se trouva une demi-heure plus tard devant la porte d'une maison qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait passé de nombreuse heure ici à discuter avec son ami, à parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu et qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais voir. Kyle s'en était remis plus vite que Jay, sa femme et son fils l'avaient beaucoup aidés, mais dès qu'il avait vu que Jay n'allait pas bien sans hésiter il lui était venu en aide et lui avait même sauvé la vie. Il hésita de longues secondes avant de toquer à la porte. Essayant de préparer ce qu'il allait annoncer à Lena, la femme de Kyle, que ce soit le moins difficile et douloureux possible même s'il savait que toutes tentatives de rendre les choses moins douloureuse seraient vaines. Finalement il se lança, il avait fait une promesse il se devait de la tenir.

Lena ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes, elle était surprise de voir Jay et au vu de son regard ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Salut Jay. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle tout en l'enlaçant.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle lui fit signe vers l'intérieur de la maison, ils s'installèrent dans le salon après que Jay ait refusé son offre pour quelque chose à boire.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jay prit une profonde inspiration, conscient que dans quelques secondes il allait briser la vie de Lena.

-Un militaire est venu me voir au poste aujourd'hui. Il est venu pour m'annoncer le décès de Kyle. Jay avait décidé de ne pas passer par quatre chemins, ça ne servait à rien, et ne rendrait les choses que plus difficile.

Lena le regarda abasourdi, se demandant une seconde si ce n'était pas juste une mauvaise blague, ou peut-être un cauchemar, elle ne pouvait pas décider. Elle secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité, il ne pouvait pas être mort, il avait un petit garçon qui attendait son retour avec impatience. Il avait même préparé une pancarte pour son retour.

Jay la prit dans ses bras sans hésiter dès qu'il vit des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux, il aurait tellement voulu prendre la place de Kyle, lui il n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfant. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui pleurerait sa mort. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas.

Finalement la femme de Kyle se reprit après quelques minutes, elle devait être forte, elle avait un fils qui comptait sur elle. L'inspecteur de police put une fois de plus admirer la force d'une femme de militaire. Un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elles étaient encore plus fortes que les militaires eux-mêmes et il commençait à vraiment y croire.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Normalement des soldats auraient dû venir me prévenir.

-C'est vrai, mais j'avais promis à Kyle quand on était en Afghanistan ensemble que si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit c'est moi qui te l'annoncerait. Il ne voulait pas que des inconnus viennent te dire ça, il pensait que ce serait un peu plus facile si c'était un ami.

-Il a toujours pensé à moi en premier.

-Il a toujours pensé aux autres d'abord.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Kyle était l'homme de sa vie, il était tout pour elle, et pourtant elle devait continuer à avancer, pour leur petit garçon, lui il n'avait rien demandé.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Interrogea Jay.

-Il faudrait appeler ses parents pour les prévenir, et puis il faut aller chercher Logan et…

Jay voyait quelque commençait un peu à paniquer, ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. Il l'enlaça une nouvelle fois se promettant d'être là pour eux n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Une demi-heure il rentrait accompagnait du petit Logan qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait, c'était la première fois que son tonton venait le chercher à l'école et en plus avant la fin de la journée. Il avait demandé pourquoi, mais Jay lui avait répondu qu'il lui dirait en arrivant à la maison. Logan avait été patient, mais maintenant qu'il était dans la cuisine avec un goûter devant lui, il voulait savoir.

-Pourquoi c'est Tonton Jay qui est venu me chercher à l'école ?

Lena prit une profonde inspiration, elle avait tenu à lui dire elle-même ce qui se passait.

-C'est à propos de Papa.

-Il revient quand ? Demanda l'enfant enthousiaste les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle dut retenir ses larmes, pour ne pas s'écrouler devant lui. Jay posa une main sur son épaule, il était resté à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il ne reviendra pas. Répondit Lena après s'être repris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a eu un accident, et il est mort. Il fallait qu'elle utilise le mot, elle le savait, sinon il resterait encore dans le flou pendant qui sait combien de temps.

Les yeux de Logan se remplirent de larmes, il secoua la tête et de mit à hurler sur sa mère que c'était une menteuse, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il fallut toute sa force à Lena pour lui répéter que c'était la vérité et qu'elle était vraiment désolée.

Jay partit le soir après s'être assuré qu'ils iraient bien, il promit de repasser bientôt.

Pendant que Jay était chez Lena quelqu'un était venu rendre visite à l'unité des renseignements au district 21 à la demande de son père. Il avait été surpris de recevoir cet appel en pleine journée, surtout de la part de son père qui n'était pas du genre à le dérangeait au travail. Mais quand il avait su pour qui c'était, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, avait demandé à son patron s'il pouvait prendre le reste de la journée pour raison personnelle, ce dernier avait accepté tant que ses heures étaient récupérées plus tard. Il connaissait par cœur les bureaux mais du quand même attendre que Platt tape le code pour ouvrir la grille menant au bureau de l'une des meilleures équipes de la ville.

-Salut Justin ! lança Antonio en le voyant.

Justin répondit d'un signe de la main, il ne dit pas un mot jusqu'au bureau de son père, remarquant l'absence de Jay à son bureau. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait au plus vite, l'inquiétude le tenaillait depuis l'appel de son paternel.

-Salut, entre. Dit le Sergent en le voyant.

Justin ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Jay ?

Hank ne fit aucune remarque sur l'absence des politesses d'usages tel qu'un bonjour il savait que son fils était inquiet pour Jay, tout comme lui l'était.

-Jay a appris la mort d'un des membres de son ancienne unité aujourd'hui.

Justin jura dans son souffle, il savait à quel point on pouvait devenir proche des membres de son unité, plus que des amis au fil du temps ils devenaient des frères. Et partager quelque chose comme la guerre ne faisait que les rapprocher davantage.

-Tu sais qui ?

-Non.

-Comment va Jay ?

-Je ne sais pas, je lui ai laissé le reste de sa journée mais il avait l'air pas mal secoué.

Justin hocha doucement la tête se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son ami. Il savait que si son père l'avait fait venir c'est parce qu'il voulait être sûr que Jay aille bien, et qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

-Je vais passer le voir.

-Tu me tiens au courant.

-Autant que je peux. Dit Justin, signifiant qu'il ne trahira pas la confiance de Jay.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose, tu demandes. Ajouta le Sergent avant que son fils parte, il avait une dette envers Jay.

Justin en sortant du commissariat ne put s'empêcher de jurer une nouvelle fois comme si Jay n'en avait pas assez vu, il fallait qu'il perde un ami maintenant. Il connaissait de nom quelques membres de l'unité de Jay, ceux qui étaient encore dans l'armée, et il se les passait en revue dans sa tête espérant sincèrement que ce n'était pas celui auquel il pensait parce que si c'était le cas, Jay n'ira pas bien avant un long moment. Il décida d'aller chez le détective pour voir si ce dernier était chez lui, et si ce n'était pas le cas il l'attendrait, de toute façon il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour tous vos commentaire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Après une heure d'attente Justin commença à en avoir assez, et surtout à être de plus en plus inquiet, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprise d'appeler Jay sans succès. Après réflexion il décida d'aller dans les lieux où pourrait se trouver Jay. Il commença par le bar de vétéran même si c'était encore l'après-midi, Billy le barman laissait toujours la porte ouverte pour tous ceux qui avait besoin de parler, même en dehors des heures d'ouverture. Justin avait fini par se demander comment il gagnait sa vie, mais à force de venir ici, il avait compris que Billy ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent, mais pour les autres, pour tous les soldats et vétérans qui avaient besoin de parler. Il entra sans frapper, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il venait maintenant il connaissait tous les habitués du bar, c'était devenu comme une seconde famille. Ce bar permettait de parler de ses problèmes mais aussi de retrouver la fraternité qu'il avait connu durant son cours passage dans l'armée.

-Salut Justin !

-Salut Billy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea le barman.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Jay.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-Un gars de son ancienne unité est mort aujourd'hui et je suis inquiet, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et il ne répond pas à mes appels.

-Tu sais qui est décédé ?

-Aucune idée.

-Merde. Jura Billy, ce n'était pas le genre de Jay de disparaître sans rien dire. La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu un ami proche il était venu ici pour parler, mais s'il n'est pas venu ça prouve que ça ne va vraiment pas.

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais le trouver ? Demanda Justin.

-Non, franchement je ne vois pas. Je vais essayer d'appeler Nico, il a peut-être une idée de qui a été tué, ou de l'endroit où trouver Jay.

-Merci.

-Tu me tins au courant si tu as des nouvelles.

-Bien sûr.

Justin sortit du bar, pas rassuré, il devait trouver Jay. Après quelques secondes il appela son père pour lui demander si c'était possible de tracer le portable de Jay. Le Sergent accepta mais Jay était assez intelligent pour avoir pensé à éteindre son téléphone. Justin essaya de réfléchir à un endroit auquel Jay aurait pu lui parler mais rien, ne lui venait. Il regardait en l'air et vit que le ciel s'assombrissait, il décida de retourner à l'appartement de son ami pour l'attendre, il finirait bien par rentrer chez lui.

Justin dut attendre jusqu'à 22h avant de voir arriver l'inspecteur de police. Il était saoul, ça se voyait rien qu'à la manière doit il marchait, heureusement il avait eu l'intelligence de prendre un taxi.

En arrivant devant la porte de son immeuble Jay fut surpris de trouver Justin, il savait qu'il avait pas mal bu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup mais il ne se souvenait pas qui Justin devait venir aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il dut s'appuyer sur la rambarde des escaliers pour ne pas tomber par terre.

-Mon père m'a dit que tu avais perdu un membre de ton ancienne unité aujourd'hui, je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Jay hésita avant de répondre, comment allait-il ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée, le mensonge semblait la réponse idéal pour le moment.

-Je vais très bien.

-Tu as l'air.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Si justement je suis inquiet, ce n'est pas ton genre de passer la nuit à te souler.

-Peut-être que si. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu as raison j'en sais rien, mais…

-Rentre chez-toi Justin. Répondit brusquement le policier, tout en montant jusqu'à son appartement regrettant que l'ascenseur soit en panne, il n'avait jamais remarqué que les marches étaient déformées à ce point ou alors ces les verres de scotch qu'il avait enfilés qui donnaient cet effet. Allez savoir.

Justin jura pour la troisième fois de la journée. Jay allait vraiment mal, il n'y avait plus aucun doute la dessus, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il devait trouver un moyen de faire quelque chose pour son ami. La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa court à ses pensées.

-Allo ?

-Justin c'est Billy, je viens de voir Nico. Le membre de l'unité de Jay qui est décédé, c'est Kyle.

-Merde ! Ce n'est pas bon.

-Non, comme tu dis. Tu as vu Jay.

-Oui, je viens de le voir, il m'a envoyé bouler, il était complétement saoul.

-Il faut lui laisser du temps, Kyle était plus qu'un ami pour Jay tu le sais.

-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois bien ça à Jay.

-Tu ne lui dois rien Justin, il te l'a répété je ne sais pas combien de fois.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple.

Billy soupira, il comprenait. Jay avait sauvé la vie de Justin et ce dernier se sentait redevable, même si l'inspecteur de police ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, crois-moi j'aimerais aussi pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Et s'il fait une bêtise.

-Tu sais qu'il ne ferai jamais ça.

-Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Dit Justin avant de raccrocher, il essayait de se convaincre que ce que disait Billy était vrai, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Jay fasse une très grosse bêtise, il ne ferait pas ça à Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain matin Jay se leva de son canapé avec un sacré mal de tête. Il gémit de douleur il n'aurait peut-être pas du autant boire hier soir. Pourtant à ce moment-là ça semblait la meilleure chose à faire pour essayer d'oublier que Kyle était mort. Il ne se souvenait pas grand-chose d'hier soir, à part d'avoir envoyé bouler Justin. Il s'en voulait il voulait juste l'aider, mais Jay ne se sentait pas d'accepter de l'aide, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il regarda la bouteille de Whiskey posé sur la table basse, juste sous ses yeux, et c'était vraiment tentant de se jeter une nouvelle fois dessus, mais c'était facile, beaucoup trop facile. Après quelques minutes, le temps que le marteau piqueur dans sa tête se calme il décida de se lever, il devait faire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui. Il allait trouver ce qui était arrivé à son ami, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait d'avancer. Il voulait être sûr que ce dernier avait eu justice. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui rendrait.

Erin jeta pour la centième fois au moins un regard inquiet en direction du bureau désespérément vide de son partenaire. Il devrait être là, assis à sa place depuis plus d'une heure, ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard. Au début elle s'était rassurée en se disant que compte tenu des circonstances ça semblait normal qu'il soit en retard mais maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à se convaincre que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle décida finalement d'appeler Justin, elle se doutait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la veille qu'il avait parlé à Jay, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner des nouvelles qui la rassurerait.

-Allô ?

-Justin c'est Erin.

-Salut. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est à propos de Jay, il n'est toujours pas au boulot et je voulais savoir si tu l'a vu hier.

-Ouais je l'ai vu, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il vienne travailler aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

-Très bien. Répondit Erin déçue, elle voulait tellement aider son partenaire, il avait été là pour elle avant.

-Et Erin, n'essaie pas d'aller le voir, il ne te parlera pas.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'avais l'intention d'aller le voir ?

-Je te connais.

-D'accord, je n'irais pas.

Elle raccrocha, et hésita à aller voir si son partenaire allait bien, mais elle se souvenait de Jay qui plusieurs fois lui avait dit que parfois les personnes avaient besoin de temps avant de se confier.

Jay savait exactement comment faire pour accéder au dossier classé de son ami. Durant son temps dans l'armé il avait acquis un niveau d'accréditation assez élevé. C'était l'un des rares avantages de faire partie d'une unité d'élite. Il sortit son PC portable, et après quelques manipulations, il ne lui restait plus qu'à taper son code confidentiel, il eut accès au dossier de son ami qu'il s'empressa d'imprimer. Une fois les feuilles imprimées il commença à feuilleter le dossier, il ne fut pas surpris par sa faible épaisseur. C'était assez habituel lorsqu'il y avait un mort en opération extérieur, il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps de faire venir une équipe scientifique. Les militaires se contentaient de prendre quelque photos, faire un rapport rapide sur les évènements. Cependant Jay remarqua tout de suite des détails qui ne concordaient pas avec les photos prises de la scène. Il avait d'ailleurs une étrange impression à propos de ces photos, mais il n'était pas assez calé sur ce sujet pour en être sûr.

Son téléphone ne cessa quasiment pas de sonner de toute la journée, de nombreux appels de sa partenaire, Antonio, Al, Justin et même Voight. Au début Jay avait décidé de les ignorer mais quand les sonneries incessantes avaient commencées à l'empêcher de se concentrer il l'avait mis en mode silencieux. Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il était impressionné par leur persévérance. Il regardait le mur en face de lui, enfin si on peut appeler ça un mur. La peinture avait totalement disparu sous des feuilles du dossier de la mort de Kyle qu'il avait punaisée au mur pour essayer d'avoir un vue d'ensemble sur l'affaire. Ça lui avait quasiment pris toute la journée. Il en était maintenant sur, après avoir décortiqué chaque page du dossier, son ami avait été assassiné, et ce n'était pas une mort en service. L'armée avait menti et il avait bien l'intention de trouver pourquoi. Il allait reprendre son PC lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, il se retourna brusquement prêt à se battre, mais soupira de soulagement en voyant Justin. Il lui avait donné une clé de chez lui au cas où il en aurait besoin.

-Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous Jay, ça fait au moins dix minutes que je toque.

-Désolé je t'ai pas entendu.

-Ben va falloir te… Justin ne finit pas sa phrase il venait de voir le mur de Jay, il ne savait pas trop en penser mais c'était plutôt inquiétant.

-Tu refais la déco.

-On peut dire ça.

Jay ne dit rien de plus il ne voulait pas mêler Justin à tout ça, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de là où ça le mènerait

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Seulement Justin était trop curieux pour laisser tomber.

-J'enquête sur la mort de Kyle.

-Pourquoi ? Il est mort en service. L'armé a déjà fait son enquête.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'ils ont menti.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Jay secoua la tête.

-Laisser tomber Justin, j'ai probablement tort et en plus je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, et puis je fais confiance à ton instinct, t'es un bon flic, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que l'armée a menti ?

Jay le regarda dans les yeux, pour être sûr que Justin savait dans quoi il s'embarquait. Tout ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ami était une volonté inébranlable. Il décida qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois sur cette photo ?

-Des douilles de nos armes. Justin ne voyait pas où étais le problème, ça paraissait logique de voir des douilles d'armes américaine, s'il y avait eu fusillade.

-Justement, sur toutes les photos il n'y a que des douilles d'armes américaines. Il n'y a aucunes photos de cadavre d'insurgées, juste une du corps de Kyle.

-Tu penses que c'est une mise en scène.

-Oui, je pense que Kyle a été assassiné, et je pense qu'il a été tué par quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

Ce fut au tour de Justin de regarder Jay, pour être sûr de savoir dans quoi il s'engageait en accusant un militaire américain de l'assassinat de l'un de ses camarades, surtout si ce n'était pas un accident, ou une balle perdue.

-Très bien, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour prouver ça ? Interrogea Justin.

-J'en sais rien, mais je vais trouver.

-On va trouver, je suis avec toi sur ce coup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous dois mes plus sincères excuses, j'ai mis une éternité avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre, pour essayer de me faire pardonner il est un peu plus long que d'ordinaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture, comme vous le savez les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Ils avaient travaillé toute la nuit et ça n'avait pas été facile mais ils avaient beaucoup avancé. Justin tout comme Jay était maintenant convaincu que la mort de Kyle cachait quelque chose. Et même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était pas question de laisser la mort de Kyle impuni, ils allaient trouver celui qui avait fait ça et rendre justice à ce soldat. Jay malgré ses doutes au début devait reconnaître que Justin lui avait été d'une grande aide. Il avait plus de recul sur l'affaire que lui. Mais malgré tout ça se ne serait pas facile de prouver devant une cour martial la culpabilité d'un soldat américain, et si cette mort avait été caché derrière une mort en service c'est que pas n'importe qui qui l'avait tué. Il regarda l'heure pour savoir pendant combien de temps ils avaient bossé là-dessus, et se rendit compte que c'était le matin, et il était l'heure pour Justin d'aller travailler, il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser, il avait privé Justin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et ce dernier devait aller travailler.

-Il va falloir que tu ailles bosser.

-Toi aussi.

Jay secoua la tête, il n'était pas question pour lui de revenir travailler tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, il faudrait juste qu'il aille voir Voight aujourd'hui pour lui dire.

-Ça tombe bien moi non plus je ne vais pas bosser.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai appelé mon boss hier, j'ai eu le droit à quelques jours de congé donc on ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour trouver qui a fait ça à Kyle. Justin voulait ajouter et pour que tu ailles mieux, mais il préféra éviter ne sachant pas comment son ami réagirait en entendant ça.

Jay se sentit encore plus coupable sachant qu'il avait envoyé Justin bouler lorsque ce dernier était venu voir comment il allait.

-Alors c'est quoi la prochaine étape maintenant que l'on sait que Kyle a été assassiné ? Demanda Justin.

-Interroger les membres de l'unité qui étaient présents à ce moment-là, et enquêter sur eux.

-Ils ne vont jamais nous parler, le dossier de la mort de Kyle a été classé.

-Mais on ne va pas leur demander leur avis.

Justin hocha la tête pas sur exactement de ce que ça voulait dire.

Jay avait décidé de passer au district avant d'aller interroger les membres de l'unité de Kyle présent lors de sa mort. Il devait quelques explications au sergent quant à son absence de la veille. Une fois en haut des escaliers il sentit la gêne présente chez ses collègues. Il comprenait leur réaction, ce n'est pas facile de trouver les bons mots dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il alla directement au bureau de Voight, sans dire un mot. Hank en le voyant lui fit signe d'entrer et de fermer la porte. Halstead obéit, il était assez inquiet de la réaction de son supérieur, mais savait aussi que personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

-Désolé pour hier. Dit Jay.

-Pas de problème, tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux, tu auras une place dans cette équipe quand tu seras prêt à revenir.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea Halstead plus que surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son Sergent.

-Oui.

Un silence suivit, Jay ne savait pas quoi dire, bien conscient que Voight n'avait aucune obligation de le faire et aurait pu tout simplement le mettre dehors.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas. Dit Hank brisant le silence par la même occasion.

-Pas pour l'instant mais merci.

Jay sortit du bureau de son supérieur. Maintenant que c'était fait et qu'il était sur de retrouver un travail quand il reviendra, il pouvait se concentrer sur la recherche du responsable de la mort de Kyle. Il rejoignit Justin chez lui. Ils devaient commencer à interroger les membres de l'unité de son ami, et ils avaient tous les deux consciences que ce ne serait pas facile de les faire parler. D'abord parce que de nature les militaires ne sont pas très bavard et ensuite parce qu'ils n'étaient pas censé parler de ça. Le secret défense n'avait pas toujours que des avantages. Justin n'était pas du tout convaincu qu'ils obtiendraient la moindre information, même si ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et il se demandait où Jay avait prévu de les questionner. Ce n'était pas une enquête officiel alors pas question de salle d'interrogatoire, et il n'avait aucun moyen qu'ils les interrogent sur la base militaire.

Justin fut surpris quand une heure plus tard ils passèrent la porte d'un bar miteux d'un quartier de Chicago, avant d'entrer il regarda Jay.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'on va les trouver ici ?

-Une vieille coutume de Ranger.

Justin hocha la tête même s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait Jay, en tant que simple soldat il ne connaissait pas les coutumes de ces soldats d'élites mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'ils en avaient un certains nombres.

En passant la porte ils virent trois hommes au bar avec chacun une bouteille de bière, et un homme derrière le bar. L'endroit était calme, ce n'était pas surprenant ça ne devait pas être les horaires normaux d'ouverture.

-On est fermé. Dit le barman.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air. Répondit Jay.

Il se dirigea vers l'un des hommes au bar. Le gars était assez baraqué, un tatouage au bras pour montrer à tous son appartenance au corps des rangers. Il avait les yeux foncé, et un regard persan qui devait susciter le respect des autres. L'inconnu regarda Jay, essayant de savoir s'il le connaissait mais ce n'était pas le cas et il n'aimait pas être importuné pendant qu'il buvait sa bière.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Se serait possible de parler, en privé.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De Kyle Bishop.

-Il n'y a rien dire.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

L'inconnu se leva, les mains serraient en poing, ce n'était pas bon, Justin avait vu assez de personne en colère pour le savoir. Mais Jay était loin d'être impressionné par l'homme en face de lui, il voulait des réponses et les obtiendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-J'aime pas me répétez, alors un conseil cassez-vous ! Dit l'homme, le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il essayait de contrôler sa colère.

-Je sais qu'il n'a pas été tué à l'étranger et je veux des réponses. La voix de Jay était ferme, pas une once de peur filtrait.

-Vous avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire maintenant sortez.

Jay allait dire quelque chose pas prêt à laisser tomber mais la main de Justin sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il y avait quatre personnes dans le bar, dont au moins trois militaires prêts à en découdre et ils n'étaient que deux. L'inspecteur de police comprit le message et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de près par Justin. S'il avait été seul il aurait continué mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son ami finisse blessé ou pire, il avait déjà perdu un ami. Ils venaient de sortir du bar déçus et en colère de n'avoir rien trouvé lorsqu'une voix les arrêta.

-Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir l'un des hommes qui étaient accoudés au bar, moins musclé que l'autre, son appartenance au corps des ranger pouvait être visible par le tatouage sur son avant-bras. Les deux hommes le regardèrent surpris, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

-Je connaissais très bien Kyle, nous étions dans le même régiment et vous avez raison il n'est pas mort en opération extérieures, il a été tué lors d'un exercice, ici aux Etats-Unis.

-Pourquoi avoir menti dans le rapport dans ce cas ? Les morts en exercice ça arrive. Interrogea Jay.

-Parce que le Sergent responsable a fait une erreur qui a couté la vie à Kyle.

-Qui était ce Sergent ?

L'homme hésita partagé entre sa loyauté envers son supérieur et celle envers son ami, mais cette simple hésitation suffit à Jay pour comprendre.

-C'est le gars au bar ?

Le militaire hocha la tête. Ça expliquait en partie la réaction qu'il avait eue un peu plutôt face aux questions de Jay. Justin ne put retenir l'inspecteur de retourner dans le bar pour avoir une explication avec ce Sergent. Il le suivit rapidement n'ayant aucune envie que ça dégénère. Kyle méritait justice, mais pas vengeance, il y a une grande différence entre les deux et Justin avait peur que Jay ne la fasse plus totalement.

Le policier entra dans le bar et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'approcher de l'homme, ce dernier exaspéré se retourna mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, Jay venait de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

-C'est toi qui l'as tué !

Le Sergent tourna la tête en direction de son subordonné qui avait donné toutes les informations à Jay et Justin, ce dernier eut un regard d'excuse. Cependant il devait avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large face à l'inspecteur de police dont les yeux brillaient de colère.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ! Ordonna Jay.

Le sergent hocha la tête, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, Jay semblait prête à lui casser la figure pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il crut un instant pouvoir recevoir du soutien de son autre subordonné et du barman, mais Justin empêchait les deux d'approcher plus près. L'inspecteur tira une chaise força l'homme à s'asseoir et prit une chaise pour s'installer en face de lui.

-J'écoute.

-On faisait un exercice à balle réelle. Kyle s'occupait de l'installation du décor, pour ajouter quelques pièges, et faire en sorte que ça se rapproche au maximum du réel, c'est lui qui avait le plus d'expérience c'est pour ça que je l'avais désigné. J'ai lancé l'exercice avant qu'il ait terminé, il s'est pris plusieurs balles, on a tout tenté pour le sauver.

-Comment ça a pu arriver ? On vérifie toujours avant d'entamer ce genre d'exercice à balle réelle. La question venait de Justin qui trouvait que la mort de Kyle aurait facilement pu être évitée.

-Il était pressé de terminer la journée et n'a pas fait les vérifications d'usages. La réponse venait du ranger qui leur avait dit la vérité choqué du détachement avec lequel son supérieur racontez le récit de la mort d'un de ses hommes.

Jay aurait tout simplement voulu lui casser la figure, là, maintenant, dans ce bar tout en sachant que c'était complétement inutile, et puis Kyle n'aurait pas voulu ça, à la place il força le Sergent à se lever et lui passa les menottes. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait pensé à les emmener probablement par reflexe.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, vous n'avez aucune autorité et même si vous l'aviez-vous n'avez pas de preuves.

-Je suis prêt à témoigner. Vint la voix de son subordonné, il en avait marre de couvrir son supérieur, encore s'il avait un minimum de respect pour ses hommes mais ce n'était même pas le cas.

-Moi aussi. C'était l'autre homme qui depuis l'arrivée de Jay n'avait pas dit un mot, mais l'intervention de l'inspecteur avait eu son petit effet et il voulait rendre justice à son ami.

-Faut croire que je n'aurais pas besoin de ces preuves et ne vous inquiétez pas je connais encore pas mal de monde vous passerez rapidement devant la cour martiale.

Jay l'amena à la base militaire la plus proche avec Justin qui voulait être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise. L'inspecteur fut heureux de voir que le responsable de la base était son ancien supérieur, il lui faisait confiance et était maintenant sur que justice serait faite.

Après les quelques formalité administratives le Sergent dont ils connaissaient désormais le nom : Peter Mallone resterait en cellule sur la base jusqu'à son procès.

Jay dit à Justin de rentrer chez lui et le remercia de l'avoir aidé ces derniers jours pour rendre justice à son ami et surtout de ne pas l'avoir pris pour un fou. Lui il lui restait quelque chose à faire il devait aller voir la femme de Kyle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et ça ne sera pas facile de lui dire mais elle méritait de savoir la vérité.

Lena fut surprise de voir Jay à cette heure-ci de la journée, il devrait être au travail. Logan était encore à l'école, c'était pour le mieux ça leur permettrait de discuter entre grands comme dirait le petit garçon.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon comme il y a deux jours lorsque Jay était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Après le décès de Kyle je me suis renseigné pour connaître les circonstances exactes de sa mort, tu me connais j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot se demandant où il voulait en venir.

-J'ai trouvé des incohérences dans le dossier, alors j'ai creusé. Jay marqua une pause. Kyle n'a pas été tué à l'étranger il a été assassiné ici.

-Ho mon dieu. Les yeux de Lena se remplir de larme ça changeait tout pour elle, ça signifiait que peut-être sa mort aurait pu être évitée.

-Et son assassin ? Demanda-t-elle.

-T'inquiète pas, il croupit en cellule et va y rester pour un bon moment. Après il devrait passer devant une cours martial.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Il a fait une erreur lors d'un exercice à balle réelle. Il était pressé et n'a pas vérifier que Kyle avait fini de tout installer.

Lena le regarda choquée, c'était pire que tout à cause de l'incompétence d'un homme son mari ne rentrerait lus jamais à la maison, mais une question la taraudait.

-Si Kyle était en entrainement j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était ici et plus à l'étranger.

Jay se souvenait s'être posé la même question durant ses recherches avec Justin.

-Il était rentré la veille pour une permission de six jours quand il a su qu'il devait participer à cet exercice. Il a décidé de passer une nuit à l'hôtel pour ne pas te quitter juste après t'avoir retrouvé.

Ça ressemblait à Kyle, faire le maximum pour faire souffrir le moins possible sa famille.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre mais je pensais que tu devais savoir.

-Ne t'excuses pas, je te serais toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir dit la vérité.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Deux jours plus tard, Jay se trouvait en uniforme de cérémonie à l'enterrement de Kyle, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sorti de son placard, et pour tout dire il n'aimait pas particulièrement le porter, en générale quand il le mettait c'était dans de mauvaises circonstances, il commençait à en avoir marre d'enterrer ses amis. Il se trouvait assis à côté de Lena et Logan, à la place normalement réservé à la famille proche mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il y soit, il était comme un frère pour Kyle de ce fait il faisait partie de la famille. Il écoutait d'une oreille ce que disait le prêtre, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et puis il connaissait trop bien les cérémonies militaires, il en avait vu beaucoup trop ces dernières années. Il avait eu peur que les circonstances de la mort de son ami l'empêchent de recevoir les honneurs militaires mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lena reçut comme beaucoup trop de femme un drapeau plié en triangle avec une phrase un peu cliché remerciant son mari pour son sacrifice. Elle tentait depuis le début de la cérémonie de retenir ses larmes, elle devait être forte pour son fils.

Un repas avait été organisé après l'enterrement. Jay tentait au mieux de faciliter les choses pour Lena il voyait bien qu'elle supportait de moins en moins les « toutes mes condoléances » de la part des amis, de la famille ou de simple connaissances, ces mots ne ramènerait jamais son mari. Jay resta jusqu'au départ des derniers invités. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le dernier partir elle n'aurait jamais réussi à passer cette journée sans l'aide de Jay elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour tout ça. Cependant il lui restait encore toute la salle à ranger, elle devait la rendre ce soir dans le même état qu'elle l'avait prise et c'était loin d'être gagné, elle commença à ranger mais Jay l'arrêta.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

-Jay…

-Pas de discussion, rentre chez toi.

Elle hésita, il avait déjà tellement fait pour eux mais elle abdiqua finalement, elle était épuisée. Elle prit Logan dans ses bras qui c'était déjà endormi il y a quelques heures de ça. Elle remercia Jay une dernière fois et il lui promit de passer la voir le lendemain.

Jay soupira il y avait quand même pas mal de boulot mais ça l'arrangeait, nettoyer l'empêcherait de penser à la mort de Kyle et tous les sentiments qui tournaient autour de ça. Il mit quelques heures à tout ranger. Il rentra chez lui après avoir passé un dernier coup de balai, la salle devait être plus propre que lorsqu'ils l'ont prise. En passant la porte de son appartement il tomba nez à nez avec son mur encore couvert des feuilles du dossier sur la mort de Kyle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni l'occasion de les enlever ces deux derniers jours. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à aider Lena avec les formalités administratives pour l'enterrement de son meilleur ami et pour qu'elle reçoive les aide qui lui étaient dues. Prit d'un coup de colère il arracha toutes les feuilles du mur, comme si soudainement il ne pouvait plus les voir. Il les brula pour être sûr que personne ne tombe dessus pas hasard, c'était tout de même des documents classés secrets défense.

Le lendemain matin comme promis il passa voir Lena, il avait quasiment fait une nuit blanche, les rares fois où il s'était endormi il avait été réveillé par un cauchemar.

Lena le laissa entrer et lui offrit un café malgré son refus, il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin, elle se doutait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis le décès de Kyle. Elle avait le même problème.

-Comment tu vas ? Il lui posait toujours la même question, espérant qu'un jour la réponse change.

-Un jour après l'autre.

Il hocha la tête, il savait que ce serait difficile de remonter la pente et de refaire sa vie, Lyle était l'amour de sa vie.

-Je vais rentrer chez mes parents à New York. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air, j'ai l'impression de voir Kyle partout, je n'en peux plus.

L'inspecteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ça n'allait pas être facile de les voir partir, mais il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

-Merci, c'est valable pour toi aussi, tu fais partie de la famille. Dit Lena.

Ils finirent leur café sur une note plus joyeuse en partageant des souvenirs de Kyle.

Quand il partit il l'enlaça longuement lui rappelant que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite, New York n'était pas si loin que ça de Chicago. Elle lui rappela que c'était réciproque sachant à quel point il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide. Il dit au revoir à Logan aussi. Le petit garçon avait été très affecté par la mort de son père, il ne parlait presque plus et son sourire semblait avoir disparu. Il lui faudrait aussi du temps pour reprendre le cours de sa vie d'enfant : les jeux, les copains, les rires…

Jay leur fit un signe de la main avant de monter dans sa voiture. Il n'était pas sur de les revoir avant leur départ, Lisa avait déjà commencé les cartons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Quatre jours plus tard, personnes n'avaient eu de nouvelles de Jay. Ses collègues avaient essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises sans jamais obtenir de réponses, avant la mort de son ami Jay répondait au moins avec un texto mais là rien. Ils savaient qu'il avait eu le droit à un congé illimité mais ce n'était pas son genre d'être absent au bureau durant une si longue période.

Erin commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, durant ces quatre jours elle avait cherché dans tous les lieux auxquels elle avait pensé sans résultats, elle avait même appelé Will son frère pour savoir s'il avait une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait le trouver. Elle décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Après avoir demandé à Hank si elle pouvait s'absenter pendant une heure, elle se rendit au travail de Justin.

-Justin, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Justin s'essuya rapidement les mains sur un chiffon qui trainait, il espérait que c'était important, il avait déjà pas mal de travail en retard. Il fut surpris de voir Erin.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je suis inquiète pour Jay.

-Ouais je sais, moi aussi. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse.

-Pareil pour moi, je l'ai cherché partout où je pensais pouvoir le trouver sans résultats.

-Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de temps.

-C'est ce que m'a dit son frère mais ça ne me suffit pas j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est vivant.

-Erin, crois-moi, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant, mais il a besoin de temps. Il doit faire ça seul, quand il aura besoin de nous on le saura.

-Je ne peux pas ne rien faire.

-Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre des amis, tu l'as déjà vécu dans le passé. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un ami comme Kyle l'était pour Jay.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas Justin ?

Le jeune homme soupira, encore une fois il en avait trop dit, mais peut-être que ça aurait au moins comme point positif de la rassurer.

-Kyle est l'ami qui a empêché Jay de se suicider.

-C'est lui ?!

-Oui. Jay le considérait comme un frère, il avait une dette envers Kyle qu'il n'a jamais pu honorer et ça le bouffe. Il doit apprendre à vivre avec sa mort, et c'est long et difficile.

-On doit faire quelque chose.

Justin soupira d'exaspération cette fois, elle ne comprenait donc rien. Il savait bien que les sentiments entre Erin et Jay étaient plus que ceux de simples partenaires, mais elle devait comprendre que ce n'était pas si simple.

-Ecoute Erin, je sais que tu veux de ses nouvelles mais il n'est pas prêt à en donner à personne alors faisons un truc, si dans trois jours on n'a toujours pas de nouvelle on pourra commencer à vraiment s'inquiéter d'accord ?

-Trois jours ?

-Pas un de plus.

-Ça marche. Erin avait hésité avant de répondre, mais avait finalement décidé que c'était un bon compromis.

Justin cependant n'avait pas attendu trois jours, pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Il savait très bien où était Jay, il était même le seul, avec peut-être Will. Jay lui avait donné l'adresse de ce lieu seulement pour qu'il vienne en cas d'urgences, et Justin avait un peu peur de franchir la ligne, mais il s'en souciait peu. Il valait mieux avoir une preuve que Jay était encore en vie, pour être sûr qu'Erin le laisse tranquille plus de trois jours, parce qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus de question que lui. Et elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il ne lui donne pas les réponses qu'elle attendait. Il ne s'était pas imaginé en partant de Chicago tomber sur une si belle maison. Jay avait parlé de cabane au bord du lac, mais ça c'était tout sauf une cabane. Il se tenait devant une maison en bois, qui était définitivement plus grande que la maison de ses parents, derrière la maison, s'étendait à perte de vue un lac d'une eau bleu cristalline, même si le temps hivernale ne se prêtait pas vraiment à la baignade ça donnait envie. Il hésita avant de toquer, c'était sa dernière chance de faire demi-tour pour éviter de commettre ce qui pourrai être une grosse erreur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et finalement laissa son poing s'abattre plusieurs fois sur la porte en bois de la maison. Il se jura une dernière fois en entendant la porte grincer qu'il ne mettrait pas la pression à Jay. Il laisserait l'inspecteur de police parler quand il serait prêt.

Dire que Jay était surpris en voyant Justin serait un euphémisme, il était venu ici pour être seul, mais il était aussi conscient qu'il avait donné cette adresse à Justin en cas d'urgences.

-Tout va bien ? Il interrogea Justin, peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé à un membre de l'unité.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas tout le monde va bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

Voilà, c'était maintenant l'instant de vérité, soit Jay le laisserait entrer dans sa soi-disant « cabane » soit il lui dirait de rentrer directement à Chicago.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

Jay le regarda droit dans les yeux, en partie en colère, il avait été très claire sur les raisons de son voyage ici. Mais d'un autre côté il était en parti soulagé.

-Viens entre.

Justin soupira intérieurement, voilà une bonne étape de franchit, ce n'était pas gagné mais c'était un début. Le jeune homme fut surpris en entrant de la bonne odeur de cuisine qui régnai dans la maison.

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner.

-Ce n'est pas moi, la femme du garde-chasse a su que je venais alors elle a préparé quelque chose.

-Et ben dis donc, il y en a qui ont de la chance.

-Oh la ferme, elle a l'âge d'être ma mère.

Justin sourit, heureux de voir un peu de la bonne humeur de son ami, même si il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

-Tu restes manger. Dit Jay.

-Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas te déranger, je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien.

-Justin t'as fait trois heures de route, tu peux au moins rester manger.

Le jeune homme hésita puis finalement se rendit compte que Jay lui demandait de rester parce qu'il en avait besoin, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à voix haute.

-Alors, tu m'avais pas dit que c'était un peu plus qu'une cabane.

Jay rit, il l'avait toujours appelé comme ça, quand il était petit, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un aventurier et c'était resté, même s'il était vrai qu'il y avait tout le confort nécessaire.

Justin observa les lieux, une cuisine se trouvait sur sa droite, avec un bar, comme beaucoup de cuisine dans leur pays, de l'autre côté de la pièce il y avait une table gigantesque pouvant facilement accueillir une dizaine de personnes, de chaque côté des bancs en bois qui ne faisait qu'ajouter au côté rustique de l'endroit. Sur le mur il y avait une magnifique cheminée en pierre, dessus était posées de nombreuses photos, il était vraiment tenté d'aller les observer, histoire de pouvoir se moquer de l'inspecteur, mais il décida que ce n'était pas trop le moment.

-Dis-moi que tu fais autres choses que pêcher et chasser ici ? Demanda Justin prenant en note l'absence de télévision et de tous autres appareils électroniques.

-Non, pas vraiment, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici.

-Alors pourquoi être venu ?

Jay ne savait pas s'il devait être honnête ou inventé une excuse bidon. Il était venu ici pour être seul pas pour discuter de tout ça. Mais il savait aussi qui l'avait été le premier à dire à Justin qu'il fallait qu'il parle de ce qu'il ressentait, se serait injuste d'appliquer la politique du « fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais ».

-Je me sens bien ici. Tout est simple.

-Je comprends. Il n'y a personne pour te poser des questions ici.

-Ouais et puis je ne vois pas qui pourrait ne pas aimer cet endroit, c'est parfait.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ce lieu, comme une atmosphère qui régnait, tout semblait plus léger, plus facile. Justin espérait que ça aiderait Jay à aller mieux, à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune dette envers son ami, même s'il était convaincu du contraire.

-On va pouvoir manger. Tu veux une bière ? Proposa Jay tout en faisant signe à Justin de se prendre une assiette et de s'asseoir.

-Ouais je veux bien.

Jay lui tendit une bouteille de bière, et amena le repas à table.

-Tu sais Erin est inquiète pour toi.

Jay leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait parlé à aucun membre de son unité depuis son départ, il avait pris soin d'éteindre son portable pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il savait qu'un certains nombres de personne risquaient de s'inquiéter pour lui au moment de son départ, mais il n'avait pas le choix, partout où il allait à Chicago il avait l'impression de voir Kyle, et il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-Vraiment ?

-Elle est venue me voir au garage hier, elle voulait savoir où tu étais, si j'avais des nouvelles. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas chercher à te contacter pendant encore trois jours, mais si d'ici là elle n'a aucune nouvelle je pense qu'elle va finir par te trouver. Même si je lui dis que tu vas bien.

-J'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici, de toute façon je ne vais pas pouvoir, je ne pense pas que ton père apprécierait que je prolonge un peu trop mon congé.

-Il comprendrait, il sait ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un d'important.

-Et toi t'es pas censé être au boulot par hasard.

-Mon boss m'a donné un congé exceptionnel, mais je dois retourner au travail demain si je ne veux pas perdre mon job. Il n'était pas très content, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Merde, t'aurais pas dû venir Justin. J'ai aucune envie que tu risques ton travail juste pour moi, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Jay. Ça vaut largement le coup, il n'était pas question que je te laisse tomber, tu as été là pour moi avant. T'as pas à traverser ça seul.

-Merci.

Justin rentra sur Chicago après le repas, il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais ne pouvait pas, il avait quand même quelques heures de route à faire. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant fut d'aller au district 21 pour rassurer Erin et être sûr qu'elle ne vienne pas l'importuner, c'est la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Platt lui ouvrit les bureaux du renseignement, il la remercia mais elle l'ignora comme d'habitude elle n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs.

-Salut Justin. Dit Antonio en le voyant arriver.

-Salut.

Erin en le voyant arriver se leva de sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, il va bien.

-T'es sûr ? Il t'a dit quand il revenait au bureau.

-J'en sais rien Erin, je pense qu'il ne sait pas non plus, mais je peux te dire qu'il va bien. Pour le moment il a juste besoin d'être seul, n'essayez pas de le contacter, il le fera quand il sera prêt. Sa dernière phrase s'adressait à toute l'équipe mais son regard était dirigé vers Erin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça de la tête. Justin discuta un peu avec eux avant de rentrer chez lui pur manger et se reposer il avait fait quand même pas mal de route.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Je tenais à remercier Felci pour son commentaire en espérant que la suite te plaira.**

 **Merci à tous les autres qui prennent ou prendront le temps de me laisser un commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Comme promis Jay ne s'éternisa pas dans le Wisconsin, il adorait cet endroit mais ces quelques jours passés là-bas ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé. Il faisait toujours autant de cauchemar et la culpabilité n'avait pas cessé de le ronger. Il n'était pas un état de reprendre le boulot, il en était bien conscient. Il partait souvent ailleurs, et son travail nécessitait une concentration absolue qu'il n'était pas capable d'avoir pour le moment. Cependant l'absence d'activité l'empêchait de penser à autre chose que la culpabilité écrasante qu'il ressentait. Il ne fit pas grand-chose d sa journée, et le soir fit quelque chose dont il aurait probablement honte plus tard.

Justin de son côté s'attendait à le voir jeudi au bar des vétérans, il ne ratait jamais de séance sauf empêchement professionnel et il savait de source sûre que Jay n'avait pas repris le boulot. Ça l'inquiétait, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis sa visite dans sa « cabane » dans le Wisconsin.

-Eh Justin. C'était Billy, le barman. T'as des nouvelles de Jay ?

-Pas depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

-Tu sais parfois, il suffit d'une présence.

Justin le regarda, mais Billy n'ajouta rien de plus. Justin réfléchit sur ses paroles tout le reste de la soirée, de ce fait il ne fut pas très attentif mais les vétérans présents à la table ne lui en tenir pas rigueur sachant très bien pourquoi il n'était pas totalement avec eux. Les mots de Billy étaient pourtant simple, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à faire ça pourrait risquer de mettre Jay en colère. Et d'une certaine manière ça lui paraissait trop simple « juste être là », peut-être même un peu cliché.

Finalement il décida de suivre le conseil de Billy, après tout il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Même si quand il avait eu besoin d'aide Jay n'avait pas utilisé cette tactique il savait que l'inspecteur ne viendrait pas demander de l'aide comme lui l'avait fait, alors il faudrait le forcer à l'accepter. Il se rendit à l'appartement du policier. Il toqua à la porte espérant sincèrement trouver son ami, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il sortit a clé de secours et ouvrit la porte, la dernière fois qu'il était venu, le mur était encore couvert du dossier sur l'assassinat de Kyle, il ne restait désormais plus rien en dehors des trous des punaises dans le mur, il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Il fit le tour des lieux, mais aucunes traces de Jay, ce n'était pas rassurant, il prit une bière et s'installa dans le canapé pour l'attendre.

Jay passa la porte de chez lui en titubant, il avait un peu abusé de la bouteille, heureusement pour lui l'ascenseur avait été réparé, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de monter les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Il fut surpris en entrant chez lui de trouver Justin assis sur son canapé, ce dernier c'était réveillé en entendant la porte et il fallait reconnaître que Jay n'avait pas fait preuve de la plus grande discrétion en arrivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelles, j'étais inquiet.

-Désolé, mais fallait pas t'en faire, je vais bien.

-A d'autre Jay, c'est comme ça que tu as l'intention de passer le reste de ta vie ?

Jay le regarda en colère.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

Justin fut trop surpris par la réponse cinglante de Jay pour réagir, il savait que c'était l'alcool qui parlait mais il pensait que Jay avait tout de même plus de considération pour lui. C'était son ami et il ne voulait pas qu'il foute sa vie en l'air.

-Je vais me coucher. Ajouta Jay après quelques secondes de silence.

-Je vais rester. Dit Justin, espérant le faire réagir, lui faire comprendre que s'il avait besoin d'un ami il était là.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Justin soupira, il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements, ni que Jay s'ouvre à lui tout de suite, mais cette soirée lui avait clairement plombé le moral, et il commençait à désespérer de voir un jour Jay aller mieux. Il décida malgré tout de rester sur place pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise dans la nuit comme continuer à boire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup à LaFrançaise pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde.**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que ce manège durait. Justin attendait Jay dans son appartement après le boulot. L'inspecteur rentrait, le plus souvent autour de minuit, une heure du matin, complétement saoul, et allait directement se coucher jetant tout juste un regard dans sa direction. Mais aujourd'hui Justin avait décidé que ça devait cesser, il ne pouvait plus voir son ami se détruire de cette manière, il devait donc agir, après réflexion il avait trouvé comment faire, mais n'était pas du tout sûr de l'effet final qui pouvait être soit très positif, soit très négatif. Exceptionnellement il ne s'endormit pas en attendant Jay trop inquiet par ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Jay passa la porte de chez lui à Minuit 20. Justin se leva en le voyant et lui bloqua le passage vers sa chambre.

-Ça ne peut plus durer Jay.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ça. Toi allant dans les bars, te saoulant, c'est terminé.

-Tu m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux.

Il lui restait une carte à jouer, il prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à une très mauvaise réaction.

-Tu crois que c'est ce que Kyle aurait voulu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connaissais pas! Rugit Jay comment osait-il dire ça ?

-Nan c'est vrai je ne le connaissais pas, mais je doute que l'ami qui t'as empêché de te tuer, qui t'as sorti de ton trou aurait voulu te voir y retourner.

Cette simple phrase coupa le sifflet à Jay, Justin avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Il s'était promis de ne jamais retomber dans ses vieux démons, et pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait depuis la mort de Kyle. Il pensait qu'enquêter sur sa mort, lui avait fait du bien, avait fait sortir sa colère mais en fait, ça n'avait rien changé, ça lui avait juste fait gagner du temps, comme ça il avait une excuse pour ne pas affronter ses sentiments et ce que signifiait la mort de cet ami qui était comme un frère.

-Je… Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tous les remparts qu'il avait construits semblaient s'effondrer alors que Justin le forçait à voir la réalité en face.

-Je ne sais pas comment je peux y arriver sans lui. Kyle avait toujours était son rocher, son phare dans la nuit, quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand il doutait, il allait le voir, aujourd'hui il n'était plus là, et l'inspecteur ne c'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.

-Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à essayer de le découvrir tout seul. T'as des amis qui sont prêts à te soutenir mais tu dois les laisser faire.

Il semblait que cette phrase brisa les derniers remparts de l'inspecteur qui se laissa glisser contre le mur de son salon et éclata en sanglot. Justin n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de poser un bras sur ses épaules, en signe de soutien pour prouver ses paroles : il n'était pas seul, il n'avait pas à y faire face seul.

Justin ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il voulait tout faire pour l'aider, mais encore une fois il n'était pas sur de comment s'y prendre. Il décida que pour le moment il resterait là jusqu'à ce que son ami se calme, pour le reste il avisera plus tard.

Les sanglots de Jay se calmèrent et les larmes se tarirent laissant de simples trainées sur ses joues, Justin était incapable de dire combien de temps ça avait duré mais il semblait aller mieux. C'est difficile à expliquer c'est comme si un poids énorme c'était retiré des épaules de Jay.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Conseilla Justin.

Jay hocha la tête, il était comme vidé et l'idée d'aller dormir était plus que tentante. Il se leva après quelques secondes et sans un mot alla dans sa chambre, il était en partie gêné d'avoir montré de cette manière ces émotions, mais d'un autre côté il se sentait désormais beaucoup plus léger.

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Jay fut surpris d'entendre des bruits dans la cuisine, encore une fois Justin était resté toute la nuit, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir ça durant un peu plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait pas été un bon ami, mais avait bien l'intention de se rattraper.

-Salut. Dit Justin en le voyant passé la porte.

Il avait l'air en bien meilleure forme que les dernières fois qu'il s'était réveillé mais au vue de son regard il devait souffrir d'un sacré mal de tête. Justin posa un verre d'aspirine sur le comptoir, Jay le prit volontiers tout en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

-T'étais pas obligé de rester cette nuit.

-Pas de problème, et puis on est samedi j'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Il jeta un œil à ce que préparer Justin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'omelette et le bacon cuire. Les deux amis partageaient la même affection pour les petits déjeuners complets, composés de viande, de fruit, de pain… Et cerise sur le gâteau Justin était un super cuisinier.

-Installes-toi, c'est prêt.

Après quelques minutes, Justin remarqua que Jay n'avait pas mangé grand-chose, ce n'était pas son genre, et il savait que ça signifiait que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette journée pour faire disparaître toutes les pensées sombres de son ami, il ne pourrait jamais oublier la mort de Kyle mais il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec.

-T'as intérêt à manger, je t'ai préparé un sacré programme. Dit Justin.

Jay n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il se voyait mal dire non à Justin, et son ami comptait bien là-dessus.

-Ah bon, t'as prévu quoi ?

-D'abord on passe à la salle de boxe.

-Prépare-toi à recevoir une sacrée raclée. Le taquina Jay.

-On verra. Répondit Justin tout en sachant que Jay avait probablement raison, mais ce n'était pas grave, le but était qu'il exprime sa colère au lieu de la garder enfoui ou de la plonger dans une bouteille d'alcool.

-Et après ça ?

-Un repas léger, et un footing.

-Sérieux Justin, on aurait pu faire ça avant le petit déj'.

-Pas question, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça avec toi, on s'est levé à cinq heure du mat', plus jamais. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu es en état de te lever si tôt.

-Tu marques un point.

-Et ce soir on va au bar.

Jay n'avait pas besoin de plus de détail il savait très bien de quoi Justin parlait, même s'il n'y avait pas de séance officielle il devait y aller, Justin espérait que ça lui ferait du bien, en plus il n'était pas venu jeudi dernier certains des vétérans commençaient à s'inquiéter.

-Avant je voudrais passer quelque part.

-Bien sûr, où ça ?

-Au cimetière.

Justin hocha la tête silencieusement, il savait très bien pour quelles raisons il voulait y aller, et puis ça lui ferait peut-être du bien.

Plus tard à la salle de sport Jay et Justin s'entrainaient en tapant dans un punchingball. Justin avait espéré que ces semaines passées loin d'un ring lui aurait fait perdre au niveau performance, mais quelques semaines n'allaient pas détruire des années de pratiques. Ils montèrent sur le ring pour un combat amical, ils ne furent pas très sérieux. Ils plaisantèrent principalement, mais c'est exactement ce que cherchait Justin lui montrer que la vie valait encore le coup d'être vécu.

En sortant de la salle de sport Il était l'heure de manger, mais comme l'avait prévenue Justin, repas léger, il avait prévu un parcours de course à pied de plusieurs kilomètres. Jay encore une fois n'avait pas perdu de ces anciennes performances, Justin ne réussit pas à le devancer une seule fois, il était sportif mais Jay après avoir quitté l'armée avait continué à s'entrainer très sérieusement ce qui n'était pas son cas.

-T'as du mal à suivre ? Interrogea Jay sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-La ferme.

-Ah la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

Justin ne répondit pas à la taquinerie évidente, ça lui faisait bien trop plaisir de le voir sourire comme ça, il avait encore un peu de chemin à parcourir, mais c'était plutôt bien parti.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci Felci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde**

 **Chapitre 10**

Cette partie de la journée allait être plus difficile Justin en avait bien conscience mais Jay en avait besoin. Ils venaient d'arriver au cimetière militaire et se dirigeait vers la tombe de Kyle. Jay connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il s'arrêta devant la pierre gravé au nom de son ami. Justin lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutien, avant de s'éloigner pour lui donner un peu de temps seul. L'ancien ranger s'asseya dans l'herbe en pleine contemplation, c'était difficile d'être là, il ne pensait pas qu'il vivrait un jour la mort de son ami. Pour lui Kyle était immortel, il savait c'était stupide et pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était le plus difficile dans sa mort, il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne son ami n'était pas immortel, il était humain. Après avoir perdu un certain nombre d'amis qui comptait beaucoup pour lui il avait pris l'habitude de se faire des scénarios dans sa tête d'une vie sans certaines personnes importantes, mais aucun de ces scénarios le préparaient à la mort de Kyle, parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer, et pourtant le voilà aujourd'hui devant sa tombe.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur la tombe pendant quelques secondes.

-Je t'aime mon frère, je promets de te rendre fier, de te faire honneur tous les jours.

Justin en le voyant se lever comprit le signal, Jay était prêt à y aller, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, c'était parfait ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard au bar ce soir, ils pourraient profiter de leur soirée avec leurs amis.

C'était samedi il n'y avait donc pas de séance officielle au bar, les vétérans venaient pour boire un coup, discuter, passer une soirée sympa. Jay et Justin passèrent la porte. Ils furent surpris mais surtout heureux de voir l'inspecteur de police, ils avaient appris pour Kyle et aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais savait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça, cependant s'il était là c'était bon signe ça voulait dire qu'il était prêt à en parler et à passer à autre chose. Billy lui servit une bière sans rien dire, ils savaient tous qu'ils ne devaient pas en faire trop sinon il se refermerait sur lui-même. Plusieurs vétérans discutaient du match de la veille, quoi que ils seraient plus juste de dire débattaient, ils ne partageaient pas la même opinion sur la performance des joueurs. Justin se joignit rapidement à eux. Jay les observait tout en sirotant sa bière, il ne pensait pas que ça lui manquait autant d'être ici, de discuter, de partager des moments comme celui-ci, ces dernière semaines il pensait que venir au bar était sans intérêt bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il avait tort, ici c'était comme la maison, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de partager des histoires mais c'était aussi de savoir qu'il y avait toujours es gens qui seront là pour lui. Il décida finalement de prendre part au débat très animé autour de la table, qui pensait que le foot pouvait autant mettre en désaccord.

Justin et Jay sortirent du bar avec le sourire il n'y avait pas eu de discussion sérieuses ce soir mais ça avait été une bonne soirée.

-Je te ramène. Proposa Justin.

-Non, Je vais passer au district, je veux parler à ton père.

-Je peux t'y déposer.

-Non t'inquiète, c'est bon ça va me faire du bien de marcher.

-Ok dans ce cas on se voit plus tard.

Justin allait partir quand la voix de Jay l'arrêta.

-Eh Justin.

-Quoi ?

-Merci.

-T'as pas à me remercier. T'as fait la même chose pour moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber.

Jay hocha la tête avant de partir en direction du district 21, il savait que le Sergent était encore là, il restait souvent tard le soir, personne ne l'attendait chez lui. En entrant dans le commissariat il se dirigea vers les bureaux des renseignements, il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir du code, une fois fait il monta les escaliers et alla toquer à la porte du bureau de Voight.

Hank fut surpris en voyant qui venait de toquer, il avait commencé à désespérer de le revoir un jour.

-Je t'en prie entre.

Jay obéit et s'asseya sur une chaise.

-Je suis prêt à revenir eu boulot mais j'aurai une faveur à vous demander avant.

-Bien sûr, laquelle ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me garder au travail des bureaux et aux interrogatoires pour commencer.

Hank le regarda un moment, Jay était le premier à vouloir faire du terrain ce n'était pas son genre de vouloir rester scotché derrière un bureau, mais il savait aussi que s'il demandait ça c'était pour une bonne raison.

-Ça marche, mais tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement derrière ce bureau.

-Je sais Sergent, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention de retourner bientôt dans les rues.

-Bien, dans ce cas je te vois demain.

-A demain alors.

Il quitta le district et rentra directement chez lui, il avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, et un merci plus particulier à CptJackHarkness, LaFrançaise et Felci pour m'avoir donné leur avis.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Ça y'est c'était le jour J, il allait reprendre le travail, même s'il avait demandé à Voight d'être limité au travail de bureau et aux interrogatoires pour le moment c'était un début. Justin était passé le voir pour prendre le petit déj' ensemble, c'était son premier jour de retour, et il voulait savoir comment il se sentait. Jay était étonnement nerveux, même si cette équipe était sa famille, il était stressé pour ce retour au travail se demandant si ce n'était pas trop tôt, s'il avait raison de le faire.

-Eh tu vas bien ? Demanda Justin.

-Ouais.

-Tu sais t'as aucune raison d'être nerveux, ils comprendront pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas revenir plutôt.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, il fut temps de partir au boulot pour tous les deux. Justin lui souhaita une dernière fois bonne chance avant de partir. Jay resta quelques minutes sur le parking devant chez lui sans bouger, toujours pas sûr que c'était la bonne chose à faire, pourtant il devait reprendre le cours de sa vie, il faudrait bien un jour. Il n'y a pas longtemps il aurait pensé que reprendre sa vie était égoïste par rapport à son ami qui n'avait plus cette chance, mais il avait compris que ce qui était vraiment égoïste se serait de ne pas vivre, lui qui avait la chance d'être en vie.

Il se décida finalement à démarrer sa voiture pour se rendre au travail. Il prit le plus long chemin pour rejoindre le district, pour essayer de se détendre. Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, son équipe ne le jugera pas. Ils savaient tous ce que c'était de perdre un ami, ils l'ont tous vécu au moins une fois. Ils connaissaient la douleur que ça pouvait engendrer et le besoin de rester seul un moment.

Finalement il passa les portes du district après avoir mis le double de temps pour y arriver. Il était en retard, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il salua Platt qui marmonna vaguement quelque chose en réponse au moins il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas. Il rencontra Burgess et Roman qui attendaient leurs ordres près du comptoir de l'accueil. Kim l'enlaça tout en lui souhaitant bon retour et il reçut une poignée de main de la part de Sean. Il monta les escaliers menant au bureau de l'unité, tapa le code et ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait plus moyens de reculer maintenant, tout le monde avait dû entendre le buzz caractéristique de la porte, ce n'était plus pas possible de s'enfuir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et monta les escaliers.

-Eh content de te voir. C'était Antonio. Son bureau était pile en face des escaliers il avait donc été le premier à le voir.

-Salut.

Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, Antonio était son meilleur ami, c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait rejoint l'unité, et Jay ne l'oublierait jamais. Tonio avait été inquiet de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles directement de sa part, la visite de Justin ne l'avait qu'un peu rassuré. Il était heureux de le voir et surtout de constater qu'il semblait aller bien. En dehors du manque de sommeil flagrant il avait l'air en forme.

Erin fut la seconde à l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue elle avait été la plus inquiète d'entre eux, encore plus en apprenant l'importance de Kyle pour son partenaire. Elle aurait voulu être plus présente pour lui, mais elle savait que parfois on préférait être seul pour gérer ce genre de chose, elle le comprenait mieux que personne.

Il reçut une poignée de main de la part de Ruzek et Atwater associée à quelques blagues venues de la part des deux plus jeunes recrues de l'équipe.

Al ne fit aucun geste en dehors d'un regard pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre les deux anciens militaires, ils se comprenaient et savaient tous les deux ce que c'était de perdre un frère d'arme. Le regard d'Olinsky lui souhaitait la bienvenue mais lui disait aussi si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

Voight sortit de son bureau avec une feuille dans les mains, ne laissant pas le temps aux policiers de plus discuter.

-C'est Carlos Delagdo. Dit-il tout en collant la photo de Carlos sur le tableau Il y a un mandat d'arrêt contre lui, on doit le trouver avant qu'il quitte la ville.

Les policiers hochèrent la tête tout en se mettant au travail, ils devaient chercher les associés de Carlos, contacter leurs indics, en clair obtenir des informations, et le plutôt sera le mieux, plus ils mettaient de temps plus il avait de chance de s'enfuir. Voight passa devant le bureau de Jay.

-Content que tu sois de retour.

Jay le remercia d'un signe de tête, il était heureux aussi, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais être ici dans ces bureaux c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réapprendre à vivre après la mort de Kyle.

 **FIN**


	12. Epilogue

**Et voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, encore un grand merci à tous de l'avoir lu, et d'avoir laissé des commentaires.**

 **EPILOGUE**

Et le voilà quelques jours plus tard à courir après un suspect dans les rues de Chicago. Il avait rapidement repris le travail de terrain après son retour. S'il avait commencé seulement par le travail de bureau c'est parce qu'il voulait réintégrer l'unité en douceur, être sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur, et c'était loin d'en être une. L'endroit où il préférait être c'est probablement là où il était maintenant en train de courir après un suspect, rendre cette ville un peu plus sur tous les jours, faire en sorte que les habitants n'aient pas peur de sortir de chez eux, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Il allait bien, il pouvait dire en tout honnêteté qu'il allait bien, la mort de Kyle ne cesserait de le faire souffrir mais ça ira mieux avec le temps, c'est comme son temps dans l'armée il ne pourra jamais oublier mais seulement vivre avec. Tient en parlant de Kyle il avait eu des nouvelles de Lena et Logan, il semble que la vie à New York leur plait. Logan a commencé l'école là-bas et c'est rapidement fait des amis, apparemment il a retrouvé le sourire. Pour Lena c'est encore un peu difficile particulièrement la nuit, mais elle tient le coup, un jour ça ira mieux, elle le savait. Jay avait prévu de bientôt leur rendre visite.

Le suspect tourna dans une ruelle, Jay jura il avait failli manquer son virage, mais ses réflexes avait rapidement repris le dessus. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il le poursuivait mais il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, heureusement pour lui il avait repris ses footings matinaux et s'entrainait avec Justin. L'inspecteur de police se demandait encore ce qui se serait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu son ami, il aurait probablement mal fini. Il ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il aurait qu'un ami comme Kyle, quelqu'un qui soit toujours là, quelqu'un qui soit comme un frère. Il avait tort, et il ne pourrai jamais être assez reconnaissant de s'être trompé et se promit de savourer chaque instant de cette amitié unique.

Jay augmenta le rythme tandis que le suspect ralentissait à cause de la fatigue, il le plaqua avant que ce dernier s'engouffre dans une ruelle. L'inspecteur lui passa rapidement les menottes par mesure de sécurité au cas où il aurait encore envie de courir. Il le releva brusquement du sol pour l'amener à la voiture de patrouille qui le conduira au district 21 où il sera interrogé.

Antonio qui le suivait arriva quelques secondes plus tard essoufflé.

-Content de voir que t'es toujours ne forme. Plaisantai Toni tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle il avait toujours eu du mal à suivre Jay, mais là ça semblait encore pire qu'avant.

Jay rigola simplement en réponse, il était heureux, vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de Kyle. Il savait que son ami serait fier de ce qu'il fait ici dans les rues tous les jours, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage.


End file.
